Invisible
by MiMeNyan
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata, gadis dengan kemampuan khusus harus rela mempertaruhkan nyawa demi mengungkapkan misteri hantu di sebuah asrama ternama. Dari mengenal seorang lelaki tampan dan bersahabat dengannya, Hinata mulai mengetahui asal-usul hantu itu. Tapi, bagaimana jika lelaki tersebut adalah hantu itu sendiri? Warn: Rate bisa berubah saat konten thriller berlangsung.
1. Chapter 1

Derap langkah ringan seseorang menggema di koridor gelap. Surai kuningnya yang panjang tak menganggu wanita itu untuk terus mencari-cari sesuatu yang menurut sebagian orang ganjil. Lalu, derap langkah yang berirama lebih ringan dan cepat dari arah berlawanan ikut menggema. Ia tercekat, mengarahkan senternya ke arah depan guna mencari sang pembuat langkah itu.

Tidak ada orang. Tapi langkah tersebut tetap menggema di koridor.

Gadis itu mengembuskan napas dengan gusar, merutuki larangan kakaknya tadi untuk berjalan-jalan malam di sekitar sekolah. Tidur di asrama memang memberi kesan tersendiri. Agak bosan, jenuh, tetapi ada bagian menyenangkan, juga menegangkan. Seperti kisah-kisah menyeramkan seperti ini.

Konon, para senior bilang sering mendengar teriakkan memilukan dari lantai dua paling pojok sebelah kiri bagian asrama wanita. Katanya, tempat itu merupakan tempat bekas korban bully yang akhirnya tewas bunuh diri. Ada juga yang berkata bahwa tempat itu merupakan tempat eksperimen gagal yang akhirnya disekap disana. Beberapa orang yang pernah ke tempat itu juga dinyatakan menghilang dan hanya menyisakan beberapa anggota tubuh. Tidak semua, hanya satu sampai empat. Entah apa motif sang pelaku hingga membuat hal sekeji itu.

Sang gadis kembali melangkahkan kaki ke depan, mengarahkan senternya segala penjuru ruangan agar tempat itu terlihat lebih jelas. Beginilah jika memegang gelar sebagai Ratu Gosip, harus memiliki keberanian dan nyali yang besar untuk membuktikan maupun membantah perkataan setiap orang yang melawannya. Dan sekarang, ia harus memiliki paling tidak satu bukti yang kuat bahwa makhluk gaib itu ada.

"Ayo ... kuatkan dirimu!"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, sang gadis lebih yakin untuk maju memasuki koridor lebih dalam. Derap langkah ringan di bagian belakangnya kembali mengusik telinganya. Belum sempat ia menoleh, sekelebat bayangan hitam membekap bibir dan gerakannya, menyeretnya dengan kasar ke sebuah tempat.

Dan selang berikutnya, teriakkan memilukan sang gadis terdengar.

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Invisible by Yukimura Hana**

**.**

**.**

Tengah malam, ruang tamu rumah Hyuuga masih diisi beberapa orang. Tidak terlalu banyak, hanya empat orang, yang mana seluruhnya didominasi oleh orang berambut cerah. Pemimpin Hyuuga—Hiashi tampak mengerutkan wajah tegasnya kala Inoichi menjelaskan masalah yang terjadi pada keluarganya.

Masih masalah yang sama, dengan kasus yang berbeda.

Teh yang ia tuang dari teko masih mengepul, diiringi tangisan histeris dari wanita yang dipeluk oleh Inoichi. Kakak Ino—Yamanaka Deidara juga memasang wajah sedih dan bersalah, mengingat ia adalah orang yang dipercaya untuk menjaga adiknya sekaligus orang yang terakhir Ino hubungi kemarin malam.

Polisi mengatakan, mereka sama sekali tidak menemukan tubuh Ino. Hanya sebelah tangan kanan, sebelah kaki kiri, kepala dengan bola mata yang sudah keluar dan bibir bawah yang menggelantung di dagu. Selebihnya, tidak terdefinisikan kemana. Itulah yang membuat ibu Ino menangis histeris dari kemarin malam. Dan sebab itulah, Inoichi menghubungi Hyuuga di tengah malam seperti ini.

"Jadi, pelakunya tidak terlihat?" Hiashi mengulang penjelasan Deidara tadi, "baiklah. Akan kuusahakan, Inoichi."

Inoichi mengangguk, pamit permisi mengingat waktu malam yang semakin mencekam, juga sang istri yang masih menangis tak karuan. Setelah deru mobil menghilang di ujung jalan, rumah Hyuuga kembali sepi tak bersuara.

Hiashi memijat keningnya gusar. Ia tak mungkin turun dalam permasalahan ini, usianya sudah terlalu renta. Neji tidak bisa ditugaskan karena sedang dalam masa uji coba kuliah di Eropa. Tinggal Hinata, gadis yang baru masuk sekolah menengah pertama tingkat satu. Gadis yang lemah lembut dan tegar, tapi ... Hinata tidak begitu mempercayai hantu. Walau gadis itu memiliki mata batin melebihi kehebatan Neji, tetap saja Hinata tidak pernah beranggapan bahwa hantu itu akan mengusik makhluk hidup.

Kecuali mengganggunya, tentu saja.

Tidak ada pilihan, Hinata harus turun menyelesaikan permasalahan ini. Tidak enak menolak permintaan klien, juga tidak enak menyuruh Neji membatalkan tes besarnya hanya demi menyelesaikan sebuah masalah bisnis Hyuuga. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, Hinata harus turun tangan. Hiashi sedikit tidak rela sebenarnya, bagaimanapun juga, Hinata adalah putri yang ia sayangi.

"Hinata, sampai kapan kau ingin berdiri di balik sana? Kemari."

Nafas Hinata tercekat kala sang Ayah mengetahui keberadaannya. Ia menyembulkan puncak indigonya dengan ragu, melangkah mendekat pada sang Ayah dan duduk di hadapannya. Hinata menyatukan kedua ujung jari telunjuknya yang berada dalam dekapan pahanya tanpa berani menatap tatapan tajam Hiashi yang seakan memenggal kepalanya.

"Kau sudah dengar obrolanku tadi, 'kan?"

Hinata mengangguk kecil. Perasaannya sedikit berdebar lantaran suara sang Ayah yang seperti mengintimidasi dirinya. Hiashi jarang berbicara serius kepada putri-putrinya, dan karena itulah Hinata gugup saat ini.

"Baiklah. Ini tugas ekstrim pertamamu. Aku akan mendaftarkanmu dalam asrama tersebut untuk mengupas misteri dan memecahkan masalah pada keluarga Yamanaka. Jangan takut, gunakan pengelihatanmu. Pack barang-barangmu malam ini, dan kita akan berangkat besok. Ya sudah, sana tidur."

Hinata membungkuk sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya. Sedikit sedih dan kesal, tapi tidak dapat membantah Ayahnya. Menurutnya, klan Hyuuga sedikit aneh. Mempertaruhkan nyawa hanya untuk membuktikan atau mengupas hal-hal mistis, bukankah itu terdengar konyol? Tapi nyatanya, Neji selalu berhasil mengupas dan membuktikan bahwa hal mistis itu ada.

Sekarang giliran dirinya yang akan membuktikannya.

Hinata melangkah menuju kamarnya, melewati kamar Hanabi yang masih terbuka lebar. Setelah pintu kamarnya tertutup rapat, Hinata mulai mengemasi barang-barang yang akan dipakainya nanti. Dari pakaian hingga buku keagamaan. Tak lupa juga foto keluarganya untuk pelepas rindu kala di asrama nanti.

Pintu kamar Hinata kembali terbuka, menampakkan seorang gadis bersurai gelap yang terlihat mengantuk. Hanabi tak langsung menghampiri kasur kakaknya dan malah terduduk tepat di belakang Hinata.

"Kakak sedang apa? Mau pergi, ya?"

Hinata tak menjawab, masih sibuk merapikan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas besar. Namun Hanabi malah menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Hinata sampai pada akhirnya sang Kakak menoleh sendu kepadanya.

"Kakak mau pergi kemana? Nanti aku sendirian di rumah dong?"

Jemari Hinata mulai menyusuri surai cokelat Hanabi. Membelainya dengan lembut dan menatap manik cerah yang sama dengannya pada diri Hanabi. Hinata menghela nafas, berniat membuka suara namun lagi-lagi terdului oleh adiknya.

Tangan mungil Hanabi menyerahkan sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk bunga teratai putih dari dalam sakunya. Gadis cilik yang baru menginjak sekolah dasar tingkat lima itu langsung memeluk sang kakak dengan erat, seakan enggan kehilangan Hinata walau hanya satu detik.

"Kenapa kakak enggak mau jawab? Bener ya? Yaudah, aku sih enggak bisa larang kakak," lirih Hanabi. "tapi, kakak simpan ini. Kata Ibu, ini jimat. Kakak hati-hati disana, jangan lupa baca doa. Awas dimakan hantu!"

Hinata tercekat, membelai kembali helai rambut Hanabi dengan lembut. Jimat, ya? Mungkin akan berguna nanti. Tapi...

"Emangnya kakak udah kasih tau mau kemana?"

Wajah Hanabi memerah, ketauan menguping pembicaraan kakaknya dengan sang Ayah. Bahu Hinata sedikit berguncang akibat tertawa akan tingkah adik satu-satunya itu, lalu mengalungkan tangan pada adik manisnya ke dalam pelukan dan menjatuhkannya di ranjang.

"Wah, kamu iseng! Nguping ya?"

"E-enggak kok, kak!"

"Gak mau ngaku lagi! Hukumannya, kau harus tidur sama kakak hari ini!"

Hanabi mengangguk pasrah, menyamankan posisinya di sebelah Hinata dan mulai memejamkan mata. Tangan Hinata masih setia bertengger pada puncak kepala Hanabi, sedangkan iris lavendernya menerawang ke arah langit-langit, berharap bulan lebih lama berjaga. Selang berikutnya, terdengarlah suara dengkuran halus dari keduanya, juga dentuman pintu tertutup dari luar.

"Selamat malam, anakku ..."

.

.

.

Langit masih biru, belum menampakkan secercah cahaya dari manapun. Kabut putih hinggap dimana-mana, menandakan dinginnya udara pagi itu. Tapi, masih ada yang berlalu-lalang demi mengejar waktu karena takut terjebak macet. Inilah perkotaan.

Mobil hitam milik Hiashi melintas di setapak jalan ramai, melewati keramaian yang dibuat oleh umat manusia. Rintik-rintik hujan seakan tak membuat aktifitas terhenti, tetap berlangsung seperti biasa.

Manik cerah Hinata hanya memandang luar dari kaca mobil. Sesekali, hembusan napasnya membuat embun berkumpul di kaca. Bahunya menggigil, membuat jaket yang bertengger di punggungnya ia eratkan. Semoga saja ia tidak kena flu.

Decitan mobil berhenti terdengar ketika sebuah papan nama besar terlihat di depan mata. Konoha Elementary School. Mereka telah sampai di tempat yang disebut-sebut memiliki sesuatu yang mistis. Sebelum Hiashi pergi dari tempat itu, ia menyempatkan turun dan memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata dengan lembut.

"Hati-hati, nak ... jika kita bertemu lagi, pastikan kau masih seperti ini."

"Iya, Ayah."

Mesin mobil kembali menyala, meninggalkan kepulan asap yang masih melayang-layang di udara. Hinata melambaikan tangan pada mobil sang Ayah lalu berbalik lagi menghadap gerbang besar di belakangnya.

Dengan teguh, Hinata melangkah memasuki gerbang besar asrama. Kesan pertama yang ia dapatkan adalah gelap, karena memang masih subuh dan mendung. Gantungan teratai putih dari Hanabi ia genggam erat-erat, berharap gugupnya hilang saat ini.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya, menyadari pencahayaan semakin lama semakin minim. Padahal, hujan sudah mulai reda dan matahari mulai menampakkan diri. Jika seperti ini, ia tidak akan cepat sampai ke ruang staff untuk meminta nomor kamar dan mengkonfirmasi bahwa dirinya sudah berada di dalam sekolah.

Lagipula, kenapa lampu koridor tidak dinyalakan saja oleh pihak asrama?

Di sudut kiri koridor, Hinata menemukan rentetan anak tangga yang sama terlihat gelapnya. Hinata memutuskan melangkah ke arah sana, berharap ruang yang ia cari berada di lantai dua atau tiga. Dengan perlahan, kakinya mulai menaiki anak tangga tersebut tanpa melihat lagi tulisan yang tepat berada di atas.

Asrama Wanita.

Gantungan teratai putih di genggamannya semakin erat ketika mengetahui koridor daerah sini lebih gelap daripada tempat yang ia pijak sebelumnya. Samar-samar, tercium bau anyir yang bercampur dengan wangi pelicin lantai. Bau darah, Hinata tau betul bau ini. Kenapa di daerah ini bau darah? Dan kenapa diselingi dengan wangi lemon pelicin lantai? Aneh.

Pusing, itulah yang Hinata rasakan kala otaknya mulai melihat sesuatu seperti kaset kusut. Ugh, ia belum membacakan doa dari sang Ayah, tapi mata batinnya tiba-tiba terbuka seperti ini. Jika begini, akan susah saat akan menutupnya lagi.

Sekelebat bayangan hitam muncul di pikirannya, disertai suara jeritan wanita yang menyakitkan telinga. Kemudian, puncak kepala bayangan hitam itu perlahan muncul di otaknya.

Kuning cerah, seperti matahari.

Hinata menutup kedua telinganya lantaran tak kuat dengan lengkingan jeritan itu. Gantungan kunci di genggamannya semakin ia eratkan. Doa-doa yang diajarkan sang Ayah dan para pendeta seketika menghilang, tak dapat dilafalkan dari bibirnya. Sakit, kepalanya sakit. Kenapa tiba-tiba mata batinnya melihat dan mendengar hal seperti ini?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara baritone dari arah belakang mengembalikan dirinya pada dunia nyata. Hinata membalikkan badan dan tercengang karena ada seorang lelaki berseragam putih yang tengah menyender di dinding. Dari nametag dan seragam yang ia pakai, lelaki itu merupakan salah satu murid di asrama ini. Tapi wajahnya tak dapat terlihat karena tertutup oleh bayangan hitam.

"K-k-kau siapa?"

Lelaki itu sedikit mendengus, keluar dari bayangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Yang pertama Hinata lihat adalah warna rambutnya yang mencolok.

Kuning cerah, seperti matahari.

Lelaki itu mendekat ke arah Hinata. Aroma maskulin yang menyeruak dari pemuda itu membuat Hinata sedikit mabuk dalam angannya. Aroma yang menyenangkan, namun terlalu menjerat. Aromanya seperti parfum yang sering dipakai Neji. Lagipula, kenapa tiba-tiba ada seorang lelaki di belakangnya?

"Aku bertanya padamu, kok malah balik nanya?"

"A-ano ... a-aku baik-baik saja."

Lelaki itu tampak mengulas senyum lebar seperti anak kecil. Tangannya terulur ke arah Hinata, dan matanya menyipit seiring senyum itu berubah jadi cengiran.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal!"

"A-aku Hyuuga Hinata, salam kenal juga."

Hinata meraih jemari pucat Naruto. Dingin, itulah sensasi pertama saat kedua tangan mereka bersentuhan. Berbeda jika menjabat tangan manusia yang hangat, tangan Naruto terkesan tidak memiliki nyawa. Dingin. Efek cuaca yang dingin, mungkin?

"Aku enggak pernah liat kamu, anak baru ya? Pasti nyasar. Mau kuantar ke ruang staf?"

Pertanyaan bagus. Hinata langsung mengangguk antusias mengiyakan. Lalu, Naruto melangkah perlahan tidak jauh dari tempatnya tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka, membuat Hinata sedikit merona karena jarang disentuh laki-laki.

"M-maaf ya aku gandeng tanganmu, aku takut kamu nyasar. Disini kan gelap. Ruang staf dekat kok!"

Benar saja, ruang staf sudah terpampang beberapa meter di depan mereka. Cahaya matahari juga semakin lama semakin terang, membuat koridor tidak gelap seperti tadi. Perlahan, genggaman dingin Naruto semakin mengendur, lalu terlepas saat pintu cokelat ruang staf sudah berada tepat di hadapan mereka.

"Terima k-kasih, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto mengangguk. Hinata pun segera masuk ke dalam ruangan itu untuk mengkonfirmasi dirinya. Walau jam di dinding baru menunjukkan pukul enam tepat, ruang staf sudah diisi setengah karyawan, memudahkan Hinata untuk mengkonfirmasi diri yang tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama.

Setelah perihal itu selesai, Hinata keluar dengan menggenggam kunci kamar miliknya. Iris lavendernya memperhatikan sekeliling, merasa ganjal akan sesuatu.

Kemana Naruto? Bukankah tadi menunggu di sini?

Hinata tak ambil pusing, mungkin Naruto kembali ke asrama lelaki. Lagipula, ia juga sudah diberitahu dimana letak kamarnya, sehingga ia tidak memerlukan bantuan Naruto lagi kali ini.

Ransel biru tua miliknya berguncang seiring langkahnya. Seiring waktu, kabut pagi sudah menghilang ditelan cahaya matahari, membuat koridor sekolah nampak jelas sekali pagi itu. Mungkin, inilah alasan kenapa sekolah mematikan lampu saat waktu telah menunjukkan subuh, untuk memamerkan keindahan penggabungan perak dan keramik saat diterpa cahaya matahari.

Hinata memperhatikan tiap nomor pintu dengan serius, lalu tersenyum senang kala kamarnya telah ia temukan. Kamarnya tak jauh dari tempat dirinya bertemu Naruto tadi, sekitar tiga ruangan dari sudut koridor. Mungkin saja dirinya bisa bertemu Naruto lagi.

Kenop pintu ia putar, dan langsung menampakkan seorang gadis bersurai gelap yang tengah memakai dasi di depan kaca. Gadis itu sedikit tersentak karena kamarnya dibuka secara tiba-tiba, lalu sedikit tersenyum ke arah Hinata.

"Halo! Kau teman sekamarku, ya?"

"I-iya ..."

Arsitektur kamar itu terlihat elegant, walau sangat sederhana. Hanya ada dua buah ranjang small size, dua lemari dan satu pintu yang diketahui sebagai kamar mandi, juga sebuah cermin yang menggantung di dinding. Nyaman, sepertinya.

Tenten tersenyum, menarik tangan Hinata tepat di sebelah ranjang yang masih rapi dan bersih, belum pernah terpakai. Selang berikutnya, Hinata melotot kaget saat bokongnya telah mendarat di kasur. Itu...

"Sakura-chan, aku sudah punya teman sekamar, lho!"

Ternyata ... kasur itu ada penghuninya!

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**


	2. Chapter 2

Arsitektur kamar itu terlihat elegant, walau sangat sederhana. Hanya ada dua buah ranjang small size, dua lemari dan satu pintu yang diketahui sebagai kamar mandi, juga sebuah cermin yang menggantung di dinding. Nyaman, sepertinya.

Tenten tersenyum, menarik tangan Hinata tepat di sebelah ranjang yang masih rapi dan bersih, belum pernah terpakai. Selang berikutnya, Hinata melotot kaget saat bokongnya telah mendarat di kasur. Itu...

"Sakura-chan, aku sudah punya teman sekamar, lho!"

Ternyata ... kasur itu ada penghuninya!

Reflek, Hinata meloncat mundur kala melihat wujud gadis bersurai merah muda yang masih meringkuk di atas kasur. Untung saja, Tenten sigap menangkap pergelangan tangan Hinata, sehingga Hinata tidak jatuh dengan posisi yang tidak mengenakan.

Sakura sedikit tersentak, namun tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia lebih memilih menunduk dengan kedua tangan di atas lutut yang terlipat. Sesekali, liquid bening yang menggenang di matanya tak kuat menahan gravitasi, lalu terjatuh dan menguap di udara.

"Kamu bisa liat Sakura-chan juga, ya?"

Hinata memegang dadanya, lalu mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Tenten. Aneh, mata batinnya tadi pagi masih terbuka. Jika masih terbuka, kenapa...

...dirinya tidak dapat merasakan hawa Sakura?

Hinata memutuskan untuk duduk di ranjang kembali, memperhatikan lekuk wajah Sakura yang tertutup poni panjangnya. Sepertinya, ia roh baik. Tapi, kenapa masih ada di dunia? Apa ada sesuatu yang belum ia selesaikan?

"Aku sering dikata gila karena berbicara dengan Sakura-chan," ujar Tenten. "habis, mereka tidak bisa melihatnya sih. Walau Sakura-chan hanya menjawab pertanyaanku dengan menggeleng dan mengangguk, aku sangat senang!"

"T-tapi, kenapa kau tau namanya?"

Tenten beranjak dari posisinya. Masih dengan sebuah senyuman, jemarinya menunjuk ke arah dinding putih yang memiliki bercak lem yang menyusun suatu kata. Disitu tertulis, 'Sakura'. Walau di sisi kanan dan kirinya masih ada bercak lagi, tapi tulisannya tetap tidak bisa dibaca.

"Oiya, siapa namamu? Aku Tenten!"

"Aku Hinata, H-Hyuuga Hinata. S-salam kenal."

Iris cokelat Tenten kembali menatap Hinata dengan berbinar, kemudian berdiri lagi. Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan enam lewat lima belas, yang berarti dalam kurun waktu yang singkat, bel akan berbunyi.

"Ayo, kita ke kelas!"

Tenten kembali menarik Hinata. Seusai mereka pergi, Sakura menatap ke arah decitan pintu yang masih menggema.

"Hi ... nata ..."

**.**

**.**

**N**aruto **M**asashi **K**ishimoto

**.**

**I**nvisible **by** **Y**ukimura **H**ana

**.**

**.**

Seusai bel istirahat pertama berbunyi, para murid berhamburan keluar kelas, menyisakan beberapa orang yang tidak berniat menghabiskan waktu di kantin. Kelas pun sepi senyap, tidak ada suara.

Kelas X-D memang terletak jauh dari jangkauan guru. Terletak di lantai paling atas pojok sebelah kiri membuat kelas ini semakin tak terlihat. Para siswa lelaki tidak ada yang mau berkumpul di depan kelas, entah karena apa. Tapi itu membuat Hinata bersyukur. Setidaknya, ia bisa membaca buku dengan tenang.

Samar-samar, tercium aroma daging busuk kala Hinata membalik kertas usang ensiklopedi yang ia baca. Cahaya matahari yang menerangi seisi kelas juga perlahan meredup tertutup awan, dan digantikan oleh kegelapan yang cukup mencekam. Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba merasakan aura-aura yang timbul di kelasnya.

Ugh, sesak. Semakin lama, aroma daging busuk itu semakin menyeruak. Matahari tak kunjung menampakkan sinarnya, membuat ruangan kelas itu benar-benar seperti tempat tak terjamah manusia. Perlahan, telinga Hinata mulai merasakan suara-suara redup yang mengalun di telinganya.

"Tolong ... aku ..."

Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke arah kanan, dimana suara itu berasal. Tidak ada orang, berarti sang roh sudah berpindah tempat.

"Tolong ... aku ..."

Suara itu kembali menggema dari arah kiri, membuat Hinata menolehkan kepala. Tetap tidak ada orang, tapi jeritan-jeritan memekikkan masih melengking hebat di telinganya.

"Hentikan, dia ..."

Ugh, pening. Jemarinya mulai menyentuh keningnya yang terasa berdenyut. Inilah efek mata batin yang terbuka secara tidak sengaja. Susah ditutup, menghasilkan efek dan memiliki daya yang tak terduga. Hinata menoleh ke arah belakang, dan lagi-lagi tidak ada orang.

"HENTIKAN DIA!"

Teriakkan itu berasal dari arah depan. Bokong Hinata tertarik terlempar ke sana kemari. Ke kursi, meja, lemari bahkan ke dinding. Rasa nyeri mulai menyerang punggungnya. Dengan keteguhan pada Tuhan, ia memberanikan diri menatap roh yang sedari tadi berdiri mencengkram bahunya.

"Ugh ..."

Ujung surai indigonya tertarik, membuat tubuh Hinata terseret ke belakang. Bokong yang terbalut rok itu pun bergesekkan dengan lantai yang dingin. Tangan, kaki dan kepala Hinata juga berbenturan dengan kursi. Apa yang roh ini inginkan?

Manik Hinata membulat sempurna kala melihat wujud seorang gadis bersurai kuning dengan mata seindah anggrek. Namun sayang, hidungnya sudah tak berbentuk dan telinganya tidak ada sama sekali. Dari matanya yang menyiratkan rasa ketakutan juga amarah, ia menatap Hinata dalam kilatan yang tajam.

"KAU HARUS HENTIKAN DIA!"

Roh gadis kuning itu kembali berteriak memekak telinga, membuat kening Hinata berkerut. Apa yang dia bicarakan? H-hentikan ... dia? Dia siapa?

"Tolong ... hentikan dia ..." Roh kuning itu meneteskan air mata, lalu liquid asin itu menguap di udara.

BRAK! Pintu kelas Hinata terbuka, disertai kembalinya sinar cahaya mentari di seisi kelas. Kelas itu masih sama, seakan kejadian tadi tidak ada sama sekali. Masih rapi, dan ensiklopedi yang ia pinjam masih tergeletak di atas meja. Namun, rasa sakit juga masih menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya, walau tidak memar. Juga, menghilangnya roh kuning yang tadi mencengkram kedua bahunya secara kuat.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?"

Suara Naruto. Hinata langsung disuguhi sebuah tangan kekar untuk membantunya berdiri. Setelah tubuh mungil itu berdiri tegap, Hinata mulai mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Kemana gadis kuning itu?

"Tidak apa-apa. T-terima kasih, Naruto-san ..."

Naruto mengulas senyum lima jari. Tangannya yang masih bertaut jemari pucat Hinata segera menariknya keluar kelas, bermaksud mengajaknya mencari angin di waktu seperti ini. Tanpa banyak bicara, Hinata mengerti maksud pemuda yang baru dikenalnya ini.

Dan sosok gadis kuning itu kembali muncul tepat terduduk di kursi Hinata.

"Hi ... nata ..."

.

.

.

Gelak suara kekehan terdengar di koridor, membuat beribu pasang mata menatapnya dengan heran. Tertawa sendiri, seperti orang yang kehilangan akalnya. Tapi, mereka tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Mungkin gadis itu memiliki suatu hal yang menggelikan? Entahlah.

"Jangan tertawa! Aku ini serius." ujar Naruto, menggembungkan pipi. Selang berikutnya, wajah tampannya nampak memasang wajah serius yang sedikit mengerikan.

"Aku enggak suka dipermainkan."

Satu kata, maksudnya?

Ketika ujung koridor sudah di depan mata, Naruto kembali menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata menuju sebuah tempat. Sebuah tempat yang memiliki pemandangan bagus, yang mana terletak di belakang gedung sekolah.

Naruto menunjukkan pada Hinata sebuah pohon besar di tengah taman. Dedaunan yang rindang membuat tempat itu terasa sangat sejuk. Seluruh tempat itu didominasi oleh warna hijau, beberapa warna cokelat dan terdapat sebuah kursi berwarna hitam. Namun sayang, bunga-bunga yang berada disana kurang terawat, sehingga menyebabkan taman itu nampak seperti kumpulan bunga liar yang merajalela di sela-sela pepohonan.

Dengan beralaskan rerumputan, Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk berbaring disana. Langit kali ini terlihat sangat cerah, berbeda dengan subuh tadi yang udaranya sangat dingin. Sangat bagus untuk melihat kecantikan awan, walau sedikit menyilaukan mata.

"Ngomong-ngomong, N-Naruto-san kelas b-berapa?"

"Kamu kepo deh, ngefans ya? Nanti kamu malah nyari kelasku lagi, enggak kukasih tau ah." jawab Naruto, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Memang, apa salahnya bertanya? Toh hanya penasaran. H-h-habis, Naruto datang di saat ia butuh terus, sih!

"Ugh, dasar narsis." desis Hinata, lalu bangkit dari posisinya. Punggungnya bersandar pada pohon yang tampak sudah berusia tak terhingga. Pohon tua yang masih kekar, berdaun lebat dan beraroma menyegarkan. Semilir gesekkan angin juga mempertemukan antar hijau dedaunan, membuat suasana semakin rindang untuk menghabiskan sisa waktu istirahat.

Sesaat, sesuatu melintas dalam pikiran Hinata. Seperti ... ada hal yang ia lupakan. Apa ya? Tidak tau. Hal yang ia lupakan... lupakan... apa iya harus melihat ensiklopedia dulu agar dirinya ingat? Eh! Ensiklopedi milik Tenten! Bodoh, rutuknya. Ia meninggalkannya di atas meja, jika hilang bagaimana?

"N-Naruto-san ..."

"Mau kembali ke kelas? Padahal batu sampai. Baiklah, ayo!"

Jemari pucat nan dingin Naruto kembali menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata. Sekilas, Hinata merasa aneh. Ia belum mengatakan apapun, tapi pemuda kuning itu langsung tau apa yang diinginkannya. Apa Naruto cenayang? Hiiii ... k-kalau benar begitu, ia akan menjaga seluruh pikirannya.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Tanpa percakapan, maupun tatapan yang dapat mengetahui isi hati. Naruto terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sedangkan Hinata sibuk menatap pergelangan tangan Naruto. Walaupun berwarna tan, kulit Naruto terkesan pucat dan tak bernyawa. Juga ... kenapa terdapat segitiga terbalik yang membelah urat nadinya?

Belum sempat bertanya, kelasnya telah terpampang di depan mata. Terlihatlah sesosok gadis cokelat yang tengah celingak-celinguk ke dalam kelas, seperti mencari seseorang. Itu Tenten, apa berniat meminta kembali ensiklopedia miliknya? batin Hinata.

"Tenten-san ..."

Genggaman tangan dingin itu terlepas, berganti udara yang tak dapat digenggam. Hinata menghampiri Tenten yang langsung tersenyum kala melihat teman barunya itu berlari menghampirinya.

"Darimana? Aku mencarimu dari tadi, lho ..."

"Maaf, tadi aku pergi dengan—"

Hilang. Orang yang tadi bersamanya sudah menghilang tanpa jejak. Naruto lagi-lagi meninggalkannya saat yang ia tuju sudah selesai. Sedikit bingung, namun tak digubrisnya. Sepertinya, Naruto adalah orang yang sibuk, namun perhatian pada sesama.

Tapi, apa tanda dari pergelangan tangannya itu?

"...ta ... Hinata!"

"A-ah, ya?"

Bahu gadis cokelat itu berguncang seiring tawa yang meledak dari bibirnya. Hinata yang sedikit tersinggung langsung membuang muka ke arah lain kala merasakan pergelangan tangannya yang perih. Ugh, sakit. Rasanya seperti memegang alumunium yang baru saja di bakar di atas bara.

Hinata melotot kaget saat sebuah garis menjalar dari arah sikut ke telapak tangan pucat miliknya. Garis merah sepekat lahar panas yang semakin lama semakin memanjang hampir saja membuat Hinata memekik kesakitan. Ia tahan sekuat mungkin, berusaha mencari tau pola apa yang akan terbentuk ketika garis merah itu berhenti.

Garis itu meliuk-liuk. Ke kanan, ke kiri, memutar dan kembali pada tempatnya. Terkadang, warna jingga yang mendominasi garis itu berubah menjadi warna hitam, warna negatif.

Setelah garis itu berhenti di ujung jari tengah, garis itu berubah menjadi gelombang dan turun ke arah urat nadinya. Membentuk segitiga terbalik, lalu berhamburan menghilang menguap melalui udara. Hinata sedikit bernafas lega, memusatkan kedua lututnya pada lantai yang seketika mendapat respon cemas dari Tenten.

"Hinata! Hinata! Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak, a-aku tidak ap—ARRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

Matahari kembali tertutup awan, menyembunyikan sinar yang menghangatkan seisi bumi. Sembari memegang tangan kanannya yang semakin memanas, Hinata jatuh bersujud ke lantai. Menahan sakit yang mendera tangan dan kepalanya. Perlahan, bayangan orang-orang yang sama sekali ia tidak kenal bermunculan.

"Hinata ..."

"Hinata ... tolong kami ..."

"Hinata ..."

"Hinata ... hentikan dia ..."

"Hinata ..."

Dan deruan suara yang menggumamkan namanya semakin lama semakin meredup, berganti oleh teriakkan dan wajah yang sangat menyeramkan di matanya.

"KAU AKAN MATI, HINATA!"

Sosok itu berteriak, menggoyahkan keteguhan di dalam hati Hinata. Dengan wajah tertutup bayangan hitam, ia mulai aksinya yang selama ini menjadi misteri. Sebuah belati yang sedari tadi sosok itu genggam mulai mengarah pada seorang gadis kecil yang terduduk dengan tangan terikat. Perlahan, tangan pucat terbalut jubah hitam itu menggoreskan belati ke arah surai cokelatnya.

"KAKAK, TOLONG AKU!"

Itu adiknya, Hyuuga Hanabi.

"HANABI-CHAN!"

Hinata melangkahkan kaki berlari mendekati sosok itu tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit yang menerjang sekujur tubuhnya. Namun semakin lama, sosok itu semakin jauh dan jauh, tak dapat digapai melalui jemarinya. Teriakkan minta tolong sang adik masih menggema, membuat Hinata kembali jatuh terduduk dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sebenarnya, apa ini?

"KAKAAAAAAK!"

Teriakkan terakhir Hanabi membuat ruang kosong itu kembali hening. Sakit, dadanya sakit. Liquid bening yang mengucur melalui kelopak matanya semakin deras, membuat tangannya terulur untuk menyeka air mata itu. Hinata bangkit, dan kembali berlari menyusuri ruangan tak berujung dan tak bercahaya.

"Demi Nama Tuhan, lepaskanlah adikku!"

Flap! Ujung ruangan itu menampakkan cahaya, namun sosok itu tetap tak dapat telihat lekuk wajahnya. Masih dengan belati di tangannya, sosok itu mulai mendekatkan benda tajam yang berada dalam genggamannya pada pipi Hanabi. Satu yang terlihat, pucak kepalanya.

Kuning cerah, seperti matahari.

"Demi Nama Tuhan! Demi Nama Tuhan! Terkutuklah kau makhluk neraka!" seru Hinata, masih berpusat pada sosok itu.

Belum sempat Hinata berkedip, makhluk yang entah apa itu telah menghilang dari bayangan Hanabi. Tengkuknya dingin, dan aroma daging busuk kembali menusuk indera penciumannya. Hinata memutar badan 180 derajat dan hampir saja menjerit kala sosok itu telah berada di belakangnya. Menyeringai hingga ke telinga, namun masih tak menampakkan keseluruhan wajahnya.

"KAU MENANTANGKU, HYUUGA HINATA!"

Belati setajam pedang yang diasah di atas kobaran api itu mengarah ke perut Hinata. Hinata memejamkan mata, berusaha pasrah akan kejadian kali ini. Ratusan pertanyaan masih terbayang di otaknya. Ini dimana? Kemana Tenten? Apa tadi wujud Hanabi benar-benar nyata? Dan...

...kenapa makhluk ini mengetahui namanya?

Puluhan genggaman dari makhluk tak berwujud menarik tubuh Hinata menjauh dari makhluk itu, membuat belati hanya menusuk udara kasat mata. Sebuah benda putih berpola bunga bercahaya melalui sela-sela jari miliknya. Kening Hinata sedikit berkerut, kenapa jimat dari Hanabi tiba-tiba berada dalam genggamannya?

Cring! Jimat itu bercahaya lebih terang, membuat tubuh Hinata sedikit terhuyung ke depan. Puluhan genggaman tangan itu sudah tak lagi menopang tubuhnya dan malah sang pemilik tangan berdiri di tepat di depannya.

Sebelum terbawa cahaya, Hinata cukup mengenali salah dua orang punggung itu. Tapi, ia tak mengenalinya. Seperti ... punggung roh kuning yang tadi melemparnya dan juga postur tubuh milik Sakura! Kenapa para roh itu melindunginya?

Sekelebat cahaya putih itu meredup, mengembalikkan Hinata ke dalam dunia nyata. Hinata jatuh menyenderkan tubuh di dinding, menyeka keringat yang mengucur di dahinya dan melihat tangannya. Tidak ada apa-apa, tangannya tidak terdapat tanda apapun.

"Kau kenapa sih, Hinata?"

"T-tidak apa-apa, h-hanya berkhayal," bohong Hinata. "oiya, k-kamu kenapa kemari?"

"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu istirahat denganmu, juga ambil ensiklopediku, sih. Masuk ke kelasmu yuk!"

Hinata mengangguk. Dengan bantuan bopohan Tenten, ia melangkah tertatih memasuki kelasnya. Tanpa mereka ketahui, sosok di balik kegelapan ujung koridor kiri tengah menyeringai lebar.

Ia telah menentukan targetnya sekarang. Dan sebuah tanda segitiga terbalik kembali terlukis di tangan pucat itu.

"Hyuuga Hinata, tunggulah kematianmu."

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**A/N: Misterinya kerasa enggak? Kalo enggak, maaf ya ._. Mata batin itu bisa melihat, merasakan, berbicara dan mengetahui tanpa melakukan apapun lagi pada sesuatu yang menjadi acuannya, yah itu penafsiranku. Makasih atas reviewnya ya :) Salam hangat, Minyan a.k.a Yukimura Hana:3**


End file.
